Veronica Mercedes
=VERONICA MERCEDES (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY '''Created and Played by: '''''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur19010601/boards/profile/ Horrorfan45]'' '''NAME:''' Veronica "Ronnie" Mercedes '''AGE:''' 23 '''OCCUPATION: '''Waitress at a resturant '''ORIENTATION:''' Bi (closet case but plans to come out during the big trip) '''LOOKS:''' She wears a lot of dark, heavy makeup everyday. She doesn't like bright clothes and wears black clothes. She has a piercing right above her eye on her eyebrow. She is very slender and in shape. She feels that she's a bit fat but she isn't really and most of the time she overreacts. '''ACTRESS'':''''' ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Stroup Jessica Stroup ]'' '''PERSONALITY: '''She is a very dark and morbid person at some points. When she gets drunk, she becomes cheerful and happier then usual and sometimes that triggers concern with her closest friends and boyfriend. She doesn't tolerate people making fun of her or telling her that she is weird or strange because of the way she looks and dresses. She will yell and use her fists to fight back because of the fact that she wants to prove that she's not afraid of anything or anyone. She will watch someone get beaten up and not do a thing to stop it happen, mainly because she doesn't want to start a fight on her own and she will say that "it was their own damn fault". She likes to do black magic on people she hates, secretly. She is very wild and loose after she has completed something she didn't want to do (like a book or an assignment). She argues when things don't go her way and she doesn't take crap from anyone she doesn't have to. Taunting and ridiculing make her want to fight whoever is doing the taunting. She is a very possessive person in her relationship with her friends and boyfriend and likes to be dominant. She doesn't sit back and watch wrong being done to her. Sometimes, she doesn't fight back and uses her mind to get back at them, by either sabotaging the enemies life or plotting revenge on the enemy. '''LIKES: '''She likes to watch Battle Royale. She is obsessed with horror films and loves to scare her friends. She likes to write horror stories and do RPGs on IMDb. She likes Pizza and fatty foods. She likes dark gothic stuff. She loves it when people tell her that she's morbid because she loves to be morbid and she thinks that she's doing her job. She likes to race and stay fit. She likes to depress other people. She likes blood and guts in horror films and loves when the bitchy girl bites the dust. She likes to pick on her little brother and make him whine to their mother. She likes to yell and scream without any shame. She likes torturing people using their minds. She loves being with her boyfriend and hanging out with him. She loves to go to the "gothic" nightclub, which is just a club that is darker then others (because the lights are limited and the crowd is gothic). She likes to take dares and do dares. She likes to get into trouble and take a ride on the wild side every once in a while. She likes getting good greats and creating poetry. She likes the thought of herself becoming a famous author. She likes the thought of graduating. She likes to drink and do drugs (anything except for needles). '''DISLIKES:''' She hates bitchy girls because she deals with enough of them in her life. She doesn't like romance or comedy films because she thinks that they are immature and the same. She doesn't like healthy foods, like vegetables and fruits. She doesn't like biology class and anything that isn't art class. She doesn't like it when she loses an arguement. She doesn't like anything pink, fuzzy or girly, like cutes things or babies. She doesn't like the thought of starting a family because she feels afraid and sometimes that makes her feel insecure. She doesn't like whiny girls or rich girls. She doesn't like being poor, but she doesn't want to turn into one of the whiny girls she despises if she becomes richer. She doesn't like her job and wants to make a career out of her art. She doesn't like when someone complains to her. She doesn't like being told what to do. She doesn't like being called a ''freak'' or a ''weirdo''. She doesn't like children films or musicals. She doesn't like when people refuse drugs or drinks from her because she likes it when everyone is happy (most of the time). She doesn't like being called a stereotypical gothic girl because she feels that she isn't. '''STRENGTHS: '''She is good at drawing and doing art. She got an A on the subject. She is strong when she feels that she has ''recharged'' enough, mainly meaning when she has eaten. She is very strong when it comes to her legs and semi strong in the arms. She likes to keep in shape and work out but doesn't like to eat healthy so she does become weak at some points. She is stronger at plotting things and pulling pranks and partying. She probably would be the one who decided to throw the party in the first place. She is stronger when her enemies are depressed or saddened because it makes her feel good. She is stronger when she knows that everything is alright. She can read maps pretty good and can speak Spanish. She can design anything in a second in her head and creates quickly and smoothly, but neatly and correctly. If her day has gone bad, she feels better either discussing horror films or watching horror films with her friends. She is good at completely a task and not giving up. She feels stronger after she has made fun of her enemies and put them down low enough that they hate her. She feels better when people think that she is strange, but doesn't like to be called names. '''WEAKNESSES:''' She is weaker when she thinks things that make her feel bad, including thoughts of failing college, thoughts of losing her boyfriend and thoughts of someone in her family dying sadly or tragically. She is weaker when she doesn't get what she wants. She either feels depressed or angry and rarely, both. She is weaker when her boyfriend or friends doesn't want to spend anytime with her. She is weaker and more insecure when she is left alone and she feels vunerable and succumbs to her own fear. She is weaker when it comes to science and math and when she gets bad grades on the two subjects in college. She feels weaker when she realizes that she doesn't have much money and can't get the things she wants to get. She feels weaker when drinking beer, despite the fact that she loves to drink. When people call her names, she gets depressed because it seems that name calling is the only thing that can really make her feel sick to her stomach. She doesn't like tigt spaces and it makes her feel weak when she thinks about them. She doesn't like some of her family history, especially since her great great grandfather owned slaves, and she tries not to think about it, but when she does, it makes her side. '''FEARS: '''She is scared of someone trying to change the way that she is. She is also scared of tight spaces because she is very claustrophobic. She is scared of failing in life. She's scared of her boyfriend leaving her or her best friend leaving her. She's scared of dying alone, although she isn't afraid of death. She is scared of knives (because of the incident in the past. She's scared of being put in jail for anything or someone getting revenge on her. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' She has a best friend and a boyfriend, who she loves dearly. She has an enemy, perferably a bitchy, spoiled or rich girl/valley girl. '''FAMILY:''' She has a little brother (16) named Andy. Her mother (47), Ashleigh and her father, (52) Thomas. She has a dog, (2) Kevin. '''BIO:''' She was born in a regular household with regular parents. They usually didn't allow her to watch horror films because they thought that horror films were corrupting to the mind. But her parents didn't realize that they only made her want to watch them more. As she turned five, she walked to the kitchen one day and climbed onto the table and accidentally stabbed herself in the arm with a knife. It scared her so much that she developed a fear for knives for years and years to come. She turned to the darkside when she reached her preteens and began to turn to dark magic and spells that she would chant on her teachers. One spell actually worked (so she thinks) because her teacher was forced to stay home with a deadly virus and the next day, the teacher was well again. She never told anyone this. She began to draw at the tender age of 16 where she took her first art class. She hasn't stopped drawing since and thinks that she is great at what she does. She hasn't warmed up to anyone until she turned 17, where she met her first best friend. They shared everything with each other except for one thing. She met her boyfriend at the age of 19 where she decided that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She and he decided to get a house/apartment after college. She has a tight group of friends (the characters) who she's opened up to but some of them she doesn't like so far and thinks that they are strange/weird despite the fact that they think the same way of her. She is ready to quit her job and move out into an apartment and try to make a career of what she does. She wants to do this with her best friend and her boyfriend. Her family enrolled her into the show because they think that she's crazy also, they think she's rather disgusting and she isn't going to amount to much in life if she keeps on the road that she is going. Trivia